The Once and Future King
by Johijoha
Summary: A little weird idea I had after the finale.


_After watching the last episode I had this thought and now you have to read it. XD_

_I thought they had all these nice more or less subtle hints on the Arthurian legends so I decided to write my own take on it. Totally over the top and ridiculous but who cares. I like it._

_It sets in right before the young librarians are 'pushed out'._

* * *

Eve was just about to give them the books when a loud angry scream coming from the library startled them.

"Flynn Carsen! Come here at once!" It was unmistakeably Charlene's voice.

Confused and slightly worried Flynn left his desk to find out what bothered his old friend. Eve, Stone, Cassie and Ezekiel hesitated a second but their curiosity won. Even Jenkins left his workstation and followed them.

Charlene was in an area of the library only Flynn had seen before. Stunned they stared at the huge room.

"This is where we keep our larger artifacts." Jenkins remarked.

"Is this …?" Stone and Cassie stared at a huge ship on the left side of the room.

"The Arch? Yes indeed it is."

"Wow! This is soo cool!" Ezekiel whispered.

"What is it, Charlene?" Flynn had finally reached the older woman.

"Mr. Carsen. How many times did I tell you not to bring any of your aquaintances to the library?"

"Considering I never brought anyone here, way too many times. Why?"

"There!" she angrily pointed ahead.

And indeed right there in the middle of some kind of fountain stood a woman. She seemed entirely lost in her own world. Not realizing the commotion she had caused, she stood there water reaching up to her waist, wearing apparently a long white dress, the long brown hair flowing free down her back, she let her fingers dance over the water, following a silent melody.

Mouth wide open Stone just pointed to the water looking at Jenkins.

"The Fountain of Youth." The man answered distracted by the presence of the strange woman.

Suddenly the melody wasn't silent anymore. Soft and sad piano music filled the room and then the woman began to sing. A foreign but oh so beautiful song in a language none of them had ever heard before.

A moment later Flynn stumbled and swayed, holding his head and stomach he desperately gasped for air. Eve lunged towards him and tried to catch him before he could fall to the floor.

"What the … what is she doing?! Stop that!"

Stone ran towards the woman intent on stopping her from doing whatever she was doing that affected Flynn like this, but was stopped at the last moment.

"Don't!" Flynn still trying to catch his breath. "Don't touch her!"

Everyone was looking at him questioningly.

Carefully and with a lot of help from Eve and Ezekiel he came back on his feet. By that time, the strange woman had turned around and left the water. She stood now on the edge of the fountain and looked at him out of eerily white eyes, that stood in crass contrast to her dark skin. She had a soft smile on her lips.

"Hello Flynn."

"Ellie."

"So you do know her." Charlene stated.

Flynn shook his head. "I did. The Ellie I knew was my best friend when I was a child. She died the summer we turned eight during a summer camp … in a lake." he added like as an afterthought.

"Wait. So she's a ghost? But wouldn't she be still eight in that case?" Ezekiel wondered.

"She's no ghost." Flynn whispered. Stepping towards her he stopped right in front of her, looking intently at her without touching. "Did you die on purpose? To set me on my path?"

She smiled up at him. "Flynn, I was only born so you would see me die that day and start on your path. A path that would one day lead you here." She held up her hand and stopped him from asking any more questions. "Before we discuss this any further, I believe there is someone who truly needs to know, you're back. Follow me!"

She lead the still confused and silent group back into the main room of the library.

"Charlene, Jenkins, do you know who she is?" Eve inquired silently.

Charlene shook her head in apparent disapproval. Jenkins didn't say a word. His eyes were transfixed on the woman and Flynn. A weird mixture of astonishment and awe in his eyes.

"I'm happy to see you are already gathering the pieces." the woman named Ellie remarked seemingly oblivious to the whispering that was going on behind her back.

"Pieces? I hardly think that's an appropriate way to put it. This is no game, Ellie. And I started this long before I remembered anything." the man answered. They stopped in the entrance way. "And now? How do I contact her? I hardly think she's going to be found in the phone book."

"Flynn, for a man who has been the librarian for more than ten years, holds multiple PHDs and knows, what you know now, you can ask some really stupid questions. Don't forget where you are! This is where you truly belong!"

First he didn't seem to understand but then something dawned on him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and made a wish.

"What?! Nononononononononono! I'm not supposed to be here! Why the hell am I here!" shrieked a panicked voice behind them.

Right there in the middle of the library that just seconds ago had been empty stood a well known red-head in an elegant pastel green dress.

"What the hell! Morgan le Fey!" Eve was ready to throw herself at the woman, who had caused them so much trouble, but at the last moment Jenkins grabbed her wrist painfully hard and held her back.

"I believe Colonel Barid we should stay out of this."

Morgan stared at them wide eyed and as distraught as they had never expected to see a woman of her power. "Galahad? Why am I here?" she almost whispered.

"Because I wished for you." Flynn walked past them and looked smiling at the woman in front of him. "Hello Morgana."

Speechless she just stared at him then she realized a movement behind him and looked at Ellie who was standing just behind him.

"Eleanor?!"

"Long time no see, Morgana." the mysterious woman said.

Frantically Morgana's glance wandered from Flynn to Ellie and back again. "You … but that means, you … you."

"I heard you met Eve and the junior librarians." Flynn smiled.

Stunned Morgan glanced to Eve. "Eve? As in …?"

"The one and only." Flynn agreed.

And then right there all confusion and all fear slipped from her eyes and she smiled at Flynn. Hesitantly she touched his face and cupped his cheek. "Destiny truly has a way of sorting itself out, doesn't it."

And the next second, to everyones complete astonishment, Morgan le Fay and Flynn Carsen lay in each others arms. Tears in their eyes and laughter in their voices they hugged each other as long and hard as they could.

"I'm so happy, you're home." she mumbled in his shoulder.

"And I'm sorry for everything you had to go through because of me. I should have never asked you ..."

"No!" She disentangled herself from him and looked at him. "Look at me! None of what happened was your fault. If I had to decide again, I would do it all over again. All of it. Well maybe minus one or two heartbreaks. Do you hear me? I have never regretted my decision. The circumstances yes, but never my decision. Okay?"

Flynn hesitated, refusing to look at her. She took his face between her hands and forced him to meet her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Ellie squealed enthusiastic. "Ah! It's so great to have the family back together!"

Jenkins smiled as well but the others weren't quite as happy.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?!" Eve exploded.

"She hasn't changed a bit. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Morgana smiled widely.

"I thought she's one of the bad guys. Didn't Jenkins say she was one of the bad guys?" Cassie seemed completely confused. "Does that mean Flynn is a bad guy too?"

"Hardly." Flynn grinned one arm still tightly wrapped around Morgana's shoulder.

"Ok, I'm having a headache. Would you be so kind to explain why the hell you're suddenly all cozy with Morgan le Fay and who the hell this woman is and and and ..." Exhausted she fell down onto the stairs, burring her head in her hands. This was clearly not her day. Skipping through various timelines, dieing and now this? Not. Her. Day.

Flynn was kneeling down in front of her taking her hands into his and forcing her to look at him. "Ok. Let's try to make this easy. You know that Jenkins is Galahad?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what?!" Cassie, Stone and Ezekiel looked stunned at the older man. He didn't really reflect their image of the legendary white knight.

"Yes, he is, for the moment just accept it." Flynn still only looked at Eve. "DuLac is?"

"Lancelot."

"Correct. If I told you that Judson was Merlin, would you be surprised?"

"Wait! DuLac is Lancelot and Jenkins is Galahad? Does that make you father and son?" Stone was more than bewildered now.

But it was Ellie who answered. "No. The legends were collected by men with a very high tendency for drama. Reality didn't seem exciting enough so they added drama."

"Tendency for drama, you can say that. And they were extremely misogynistic." mumbled Flynn. Morgana smiled at him sadly. "Anyway. Morgana is obvious. Now think of the arthurian legends. There is a place in the stories. A place of peace, of knowledge and wisdom."

"Camelot?" Ezekiel suggested.

Morgana laughed at that. "Camelot was a lot of things but it was most certainly not peaceful!"

"Well, mostly because you could never stop arguing with Arthur." Jenkins commented.

That got him a hit against the arm. "Someone had to keep him in line. He had a country to rule over. We couldn't allow him to constantly run of with … Guinevere." she complained.

"So I take it what the myth says is wrong and you didn't hate your brother or kill him." Stone stated.

"Oh no, I love him! He's my brother after all. In the mess that was our childhood he was my one constant, my rock. But I did indeed kill him. Just not the way or for the reasons the legend says."

"Ok, ok. Let me get this straight. Jenkins is Galahad, DuLac is Lancelot. Judson was Merlin. You are Morgan le Fay the not so evil sister of Arthur." Ezekiel started to reminiscent. "This place, the library, is not Camelot, but … but what? Avalon?"

"Yes!" Flynn almost shouted.

"Wait, what?!" Stone interrupted. "Than that means she," he pointed to Ellie, "is who? The lady of the lake?"

"That's me." The woman smiled at him.

"Which mean, to make the myth complete there are two very important people missing. Arthur and Guin... Guinevere." at the last word Eve's voice broke into a whisper. Panicked she stared at Flynn. She jumped to her feet and started walking up and down. "Oh my god! No! Please tell me the myth about me having an affair with DuLac is part of the added drama."

Flynn couldn't help but started laughing at her completely desperate look. Stone and Ezekiel stared at her speechless once they realized what was going on. Charlene smiled thoughtful and remembered all the times she thought Judson might keep something about Flynn to himself and now at least she knew why Eve had been sent to the library. The only candidate for the position of the guardian. Cassie had a very curious thought. "It seems like the fairytale book didn't get it wrong after all, making you the princess." She giggled.

Ellie and Morgana put each one arm around Eve's shoulders. "Relax. Everything is fine." Morgana said.

"You have to thank the French for that one. They really have a weird affection for ménage à trois." Ellie added.

Eve's shoulders slumped down in relief. "Thank god. That thought really weirded me out."


End file.
